


Good Morning.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless, senseless, porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning.

I wake up to Ryuu breathing into my ear, softly. Sunlight filters through the curtains, tinting the room in a dark, gentle orange. Ryuu's hair is fanned out across the bed, several strands slipping onto his face. I smile and push them back, behind his ears, caressing his cheek with my fingers. His eyes flutter open and a smile touches his lips. I turn and kiss him. He returns its lazily, arms slipping around my neck. He tastes terrible, but I push deeper into the kiss anyway. A lazy groan escapes his mouth and I smirk against his lips and bite them. He pushes me off and I prop myself up on top of him, my head resting at the base of his neck. He laughs and runs his hands through my hair. I hum and shut my eyes. "You taste like shit, you know." I give him a grin. **  
**

He flicks my forehead and my eyes snap open. He has a frown on his face, but his eyes are sparkling. His hand clenches around my hair suddenly, and he sits up, pulling my head to crash lips against mine, kissing me fiercely. I cry out in surprise, and he slips his tongue into my mouth forcefully. I sit myself up on his lap and wrap my fingers in his hair, grinding my crotch against his. He pushes his tongue deeper, circling mine, and everything is getting so warm. "Aaa-!"  
He moves down to my neck, biting and bruising. He nips at the spot just beneath my chin and it sends a low shudder through out my whole body. He uses one hand to keep my head up, tilted back. His other hand trails downwards, his nails raking over my abdomen, slipping the hem of my boxers down. I gasp sharply.

His lips move further down, settling on my nipple, circling it with tongue. "R-Ryuu, what do you think you're do- Aaah!"  
His hand is grasping my cock all too suddenly, working me to cloud nine quick and fast. I almost fall against him, and so he pushes me down on the mussed blankets and gets on top of me, pumping me with one hand, keeping me down by the neck with other. He bites at my nipple rolling it between his teeth, and I scream his name. I think I hear him chuckling, but the thought is shoved away as I feel him move his lips move down south, biting and scraping his teeth over my abs. His tongue dips past my bellybutton and I've officially lost it.

I try sitting up to look at him, but he pushes my down by the neck, and **fuck** , having him dominate me is more of turn on than anything else.  
He tongue teases at the head of my cock, licking through the slit. He moves down to the base with his tongue and I shiver, and force myself to sit up, pushing his hand off me. He looks at up at me with a mischievous grin in his eyes and he sucks the base teasingly, grazing his teeth over the skin. Usually, it'd take a lot more to drive me so close to the edge, but watching him like that is making me _insane._  
He moves his lips to the top, and wraps them around my cock, sinking down at a painfully slow rate. I grind me teeth down in frustration and grab his hair, pushing him up and down, bucking my hips into him. He's shocked by the sudden force, but holds down my hips down, bobbing his rhythmically, his tongue working magic on my cock. I groan and gasp, tugging and pulling at his hair.

"R-ryyuuu!"

He pulls himself off of me just as I cum, the white spray getting on his face. I gasp for breathe, and I'm about mumble an apology, when he wipes some cum off his cheek _and slips his finger into his open mouth, rolling his tongue around it, licking and lapping at the dripping cum._ And he's got the 'come-fuck-me' eyes going on, and its all hot enough to make my boner pop right back up. He gets up and leans over me, his tongue darting out to lick at the cum around his lips. I run short of breathe and he smirks, pushing me down against the bed. He pushed down the hem of his boxers, revealing his erection. He settles himself between my legs, one hand holding one up, the other holding me down by the neck.

He pushed the head of his cock against me, his breathe hitching in his throat. I reach up and clasped my hands in his hair, but I still wasn't prepared as he suddenly pushed inside of me, large and hot. I bucked my hips and and screamed. He leans down and bites into my shoulder.

I'm vaguely aware of him pumping in and out of me at an alarming speed, the blood dribbling down my shoulder, but it all _feels so good._

My grip around my neck tightens and I can't breathe. The urge to just move is too much, and I flip us over, straddling his hips. Ryuu pants and moans, arching his back into me further. I keep one hand on his chest, my voice coming out in short gasps. "Easy there, big boy. Can't have you going off so early, can we?"  
He glares up at me, grinding his teeth together. " _Shut up."_ He grabs my hips, and I comply easily, riding him fast and hard. My head clouds over and I shut my eyes, groaning deeply. Its getting tiring, but my hips are moving by themselves at this point; up and down, back and forth, anyway I could to get as much of him inside of me as possible.

My gut coils in on itself, and I can't hold back much longer. I lean down, pushing the heels of hands into his shoulders to keep myself up. Ryuu looks positively ravished from here. His bottom lip is cut and bloody from how much he bites it, but the whimpers and moans come out in short squeaks from behind his lips. I lean down and push my tongue past his lips, spilling that much closer off the edge as his groans vibrate into my own throat.  
I bite down on his lip, and stiffen. His grip on me tightens and then I'm just skydiving off the edge.

I let go of him and cry out, cumming. He goes right after, filling me up and everything just goes warm and fuzzy. I collapse on him and pull off, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He wraps his arms around me tightly, and cuddles me silly. I laugh and lift my head up to see him. His face is tinged pink and he's still trying to catch his breathe, and _gosh,_ he looks beautiful like that. I lean up and kiss his neck, laughing a little as he chokes on his surprise. He shoves me off and sits up, a grin on his face. "You're just **asking** for more."  
I smile and rest my chin on his bellybutton, my tongue darting out to touch his skin. I could feel him already starting to get hard against my chest.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID I WRITE THIS
> 
> IM NOT EVEN GOOD AT PORN
> 
> ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT
> 
> ALL ABOARD THE NOPE TRAIN TO FUCKTHATVILLE


End file.
